


Close Encounters of the Fourth Kind

by anonymousEDward



Series: Laserbox Impressions [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Rimming, catboy laserblast, non-consensual body modification (cat ears and tail), slight dubcon (new mating drive), tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: Their fourth meeting went like this...(A sequel to First Impressions)
Relationships: Lad Boxman/Laserblast, Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Series: Laserbox Impressions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595665
Comments: 22
Kudos: 88





	Close Encounters of the Fourth Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!

"You heroes think you're so cool, with your perfect bodies and awesome powers..." Chimerical Man ranted, nearly frothing at the mouth as he loaded his potion launcher.

Laserblast wasn't sure what his deal was - they'd never fought him before, at least, but it was pretty clear he had some sort of issue. If not with POINT, then with heroes in general.

"If you had to face life as an adjacent such as myself," Chimerical Man said, gesturing from his leonine head to his scorpion tail with draconic claws, "Well... Let's see what would happen." He fired the launcher, sending a bottle high into the air, which Rippy caught neatly in her pouch.

"Buh buh _buh_ buh," Rippy said, putting her paws on her hips, "buh buh BUH buh buhbuhbuh."

"And she ain't the only one!" Foxtail said, her namesake puffed out behind her. "I'm an adjacent too, ya know. Heck, even Dr. Greyman has had his struggles - he's not even human-adjacent! He's a whole other species!"

Dr. Greyman poked his head out from inside the POINT tank. "What do you mean 'even Dr. Greyman'?" he said with a frown, before yelping and ducking back inside the tank as another potion was launched, this time in his direction.

"W-we're not saying that- that adjacents don't- don't face unique hardships-" El-Bow began, "Like with clothes and furniture being made for pure humans and all..."

"-But rather than attacking heroes, try doing something constructive!" Sparks said, sending Chimerical Man skidding backwards with a powerful kick.

"L-like p-p-peaceful protests?"

"Boycotting bigoted companies!"

"Buh buhbuh-buhbuh buh buhbuhbuh!"

"Er, ain't overthrowin' the government a lil extreme, Rippy?"

Laser found himself smiling faintly, remembering one adjacent in particular who probably would have been all for it. Cob, he missed Boxy.

His distraction proved to be his downfall. He was so caught up in thoughts about Lad Boxman that he zigged when he should have zagged and wound up in the path of one of Chimerical Man's potions. He managed to dodge the bottle that went flying at his face, but not without taking a little splash damage.

He cried out in pain and alarm as his back spasmed and his ears burned. The agony grew more and more with each passing second until he collapsed in the street, his vision dissolving into static.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how upset do you think he's going to be?" It took Laserblast a moment to identify Dr. Greyman's voice as he slowly faded back into consciousness.

"Knowing how sensitive he is?" Foxtail muttered. "Probably an 11." It sounded like she was mumbling under her breath, but Laser heard the words as clearly as if she'd whispered them in his ear.

"I'm sure he'll be okay!" Sparks said, ruffling his hair. "He's a tough guy!"

"Buh buh... buh buhbuh!"

He wasn't sure how Rippy knew he was awake already but clearly the jig was up.

"What happened?" he asked. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, wondering when and why they'd taken his helmet off. He was still out in the middle of the street. Had they been afraid to move him or something?

"Uh..."

He looked around at his team. None of them would meet his gaze – not even Sparks, who was standing up and dusting off her tights.

"Cuh- Chimerical Man splashed you," said El-Bow, of all people, squaring his shoulders as he spoke. "Looks like he, uh... changed you."

Laserblast snorted, smoothing back his hair. "What the heck does... that..."

He repeated the gesture, feeling the same furry flaps of skin he had before. It felt like he was touching his ears, but they were on top of his head, not the side. He reached for where his ears should be, only feeling smooth skin.

"Oh what the fuck-" He saw a black blur out of the corner of his eye. "Do I have a _tail?!_ "

"Now, Laser, calm down," Sparks said gently. "It's not so bad-"

The terror of waking up _changed_ was abruptly replaced with sheer rage.

"Not so bad?! _Not so bad?!_ " He bristled with fury. "Apparently some psycho has rearranged my fucking genome and it's _not so bad?!_ " He could feel a growl building up in his throat. "Who knows what the hell else is going to change?!"

"Told you…" Foxtail muttered to Greyman.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!"

Both she and Dr. Greyman winced. Only the roar of an engine saved them from Laser's wrath.

The news van came into view, screeching to a stop only a few feet away.

"My helmet!" he hissed. "Where is it?!"

"Buh buh!" Rippy pulled it out of her pouch.

"Oh thank Cob," Laser said. "The last thing I need is-"

"HEYA, FOLKS! I'm JENNY SCOOPS with NEW RIOT NEWS-"

He heard Sparks grumble under her breath at the familiar face. El-Bow tried to edge behind Foxtail. Laser wished it had been that new gal, Dynamite Watkins. She was still loud – he was pretty sure that was a requirement for a newscaster – but Scoops was all about titillation, often tweaking the facts or taking quotes out of context to make her stories more salacious.

It would be fine, though, so long as he covered these Cob damn ears-

"GASP! What a cute KITTY!"

Seriously? That wasn't even a real gasp, she just said the word out loud and- Wait, what?

Laserblast screeched when he felt a well-manicured hand grip his tail and pull.

"Son of a bi-"

"Hey!" Foxtail snapped, grabbing the reporter's wrist. "Hands off! Don't you have any manners?"

"Don't _you?_ " Scoops sneered. "That's ASSAULT, you know! Perhaps SOMEONE should put you on a _LEASH_."

"Why you scummy little-"

El-Bow laid a hand on Foxtail's shoulder.

"Ma'am, I think you should leave," he said simply. Much more confident than usual, Laser noticed. Maybe dating Sparks was good for him.

"I suppose so," Scoops said, tossing her hair. "After all, I've already _got_ my scoop – LASERBLAST, SECRET FELINE-ADJACENT!"

With that, she leapt into the van and took off at an alarming speed.

"Well," Dr. Greyman said, "that went great."

"Buh," Rippy snarled, glaring at the trail of dust the van left behind.

Laserblast crammed a sucker in his mouth.

"Oh please, Rippy," Dr. Greyman said, "I've met dozens of canine-adjacents over the years! Calling her that is an insult to _them!_ "

The rest of the team laughed. If it was a TV show, now would be the time for closing credits. But this? This was real life. Laserblast spent the ride back to POINT in the back of the tank to avoid small talk or pitying looks, wondering what this would mean for him in the days to come.

"It's probably fer the best that you stay outta the spotlight for a while," Foxtail said with a grimace. "At least until all the fuss over Scoops's article dies down."

"Buh buhbuh _buh_ ," Rippy Roo spat.

"Rippy!" Foxtail gasped. "Language!"

Laserblast decided to cut in before his new favorite teammate got lectured. "Really, Foxtail, I'm fine," he said, flashing his hero grin. "I just need some time to let it all sink in."

"Listen Laser, I may be a fox-adjacent, but I know enough about cats to recognize that _that_ ain't a happy tail wag."

Laserblast grimaced, forcing his tail to stillness before trying again. "Alright. I am a little on edge, but I'll be fine."

"Buh buhbuh buh buh buh buh buh buh buhbuhbuh buhbuh..." Rippy warned.

"What kind of animal instincts?" Laser asked warily.

"Heh, well probably a prey drive, since yer a cat. Probably some cat behaviors like grooming or sunning."

"Buhbuh buh," Rippy added with a grimace.

"Ooh, yeah, definitely a mating drive. It shouldn't be a full heat, but you might feel a little, heh... pent up. It's summer after all." Foxtail looked sympathetic. "If you need some time away, what with... ya know, you 'n Silverspark having broken up so recently..."

"Tch, that was a month a- er... Yes. I, ah. Need some space. From Sparks."

"Oh, Laser! Why din'cha say so! Take all the time you need!" She patted his shoulder with bone-rattling force, but finally stopped blocking the doorway long enough for him to escape.

Laserblast made his way to the elevator, pressing the button for the floor to their quarters.

When the doors opened, he didn't get off, just stuck his arm out far enough to press the down button on the outside, like he was summoning the elevator fresh. He waited for the doors to close, and then pressed the button for basement level 2.

If anyone checked the elevator logs... well, as far as they knew, he'd gotten off and someone else had gotten on. The cameras on their personal floor at POINT didn't record, just had a live feed. And after an all hands on deck battle like that, he knew no one would be monitoring it.

Basement level 2 had all of POINT's files on villains and heroes alike. The computer on the floor above kept a record of every user's activities, but the paper files? No one used those anymore. They'd have to go looking to find who checked out which records, assuming they bothered signing in at all. Laserblast certainly wouldn't be.

The files were dusty overall, but after some searching, he found a relatively new folder.

 _Lad Boxman_ , it said in neatly printed letters across the top.

He flipped it open, coming face-to-face with the malicious face of Boxman. He looked slightly singed in his photo, but his expression was one of wicked glee.

Cob, Laser missed him.

It was absurd. They'd met all of three times! But after all the shit that had happened to him today, he wanted nothing more than to see him again. See someone who he could just talk to, without having to censor everything he said to make it more wholesome, more heroic. With Boxman, he'd felt free for the first time in, well… ever, really.

He had a factory, Laserblast recalled. He remembered Boxman saying as much. Laserblast scoured the file. There! An address.

Was this really a good idea?

No, it wasn't. It was objectively terrible on every level. Leaving POINT HQ after being whammied by who knows what? Tracking down a guy who was barely more than a one night stand and also a supervillain? The factory was probably filled with traps and dangerous robots!

Laserblast tucked the photo in his pocket before replacing the file.

He'd never made good choices before. Why start now?

"Sir?" Mr. Logic began. Lad Boxman reluctantly put down his pencil, moving the drafting paper aside.

"Yes, Logic?" he asked tiredly. If this was yet another suggestion for Boxman to implement on those siblings Mr. Logic had begged him for, Cob help him…

"It appears POINT is trying to infiltrate our defenses."

"But- but- I didn't even _do_ anything!" Boxman protested. Ever since his little _fling_ with Laser… er, Laserblast… He hadn't quite gotten up the nerve to do any real villainy. He wouldn't say he was _hurt_ , exactly. He was a villain! Treachery and trickery came with the job! But he did feel a little. Delicate.

Boxman hardly ever hit it off with others and certainly never like that. Cob, his closest friend was a robot he programmed himself!

But he'd _liked_ Laser. He'd liked the way he talked with his hands when he discussed mutations, the way his smile turned sinister in the low light. That first night, where they'd just talked? It had been one of the best in his life – heck, he'd probably blabbed a little more than he should have about his plans for the factory, but Laser had offered plenty of suggestions and information of his own.

And that second meeting.

Cob, what could he say about it? Perhaps it was tawdry, frotting like teenagers in a back alley, but Laser's touch had been so greedy, his eyes so dark and hungry… Boxman had never felt so _wanted_ before.

Then came the reveal. Laser's face beneath the helmet. Laser was Laserblast. Boxman had nearly blown him to smithereens.

They'd stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was likely only a few seconds. Boxman broke first, shouting some vaguely victorious quip before flying off like a coward. Honestly, he couldn't even remember what he'd said. All he could think about were those dark eyes.

It was only after binge-watching reality television and consuming copious amounts of ice cream that it occurred to him that Laserblast had seemed surprised about his identity as well.

He wasn't sure if that made things better or worse. Laserblast hadn't meant to trick him. That _connection_ , for lack of a better word, had been real. It had just been doomed from the start.

"Sir?" Right. Mr. Logic.

"I'll head to the office – how far in are they?"

"Actually, sir, there's only one of them," Mr. Logic said.

"Oh?" Boxman tried to keep his tone even despite the sudden racing in his traitorous heart.

"Affirmative. It appears the hero known as Laserblast is attempting to breach our security with stealth. He does not appear to know that he has been identified."

"Keep it that way," Boxman said, trying desperately not to get his hopes up. "I'll just… go deal with him. Privately. Keep the factory running!"

"Of course!" Mr. Logic smiled, giving a cheery wave.

It felt rude to just break in, but Laserblast knew that coming in through the front door was just asking for trouble. He and Boxy hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms, after all, and he suspected it would take a lot of explaining before Boxman deactivated whatever death traps he had lying in wait.

He perched on the ledge of a large window, trying to sneak a glimpse through the blinds. He didn't want to break the glass, but it would almost certainly be safer. His tail swished of its own accord as he weighed his options. Break in and piss him off even more, but with a high probability of overpowering him long enough to explain himself? Or come in through the front door and face certain danger and hope he could talk Boxy down before the villain killed him?

He ended not having to decide.

In one swift motion, the blinds were raised, leaving him face to face with a rather unimpressed Lad Boxman who was standing on his desk and holding the string. Laser gave a sheepish wave. Boxman pointed at the base of the window. Laserblast reached for it, surprised to find it unlocked. He heaved it up and grinned.

"Hey Boxy."

They stared at each other. Laser knew he should move or at least say something, but it felt so good just to see him, to soak in the sight of him and bask in his presence like sunlight.

"Well? Are you coming inside or what?" Boxman snapped, crossing his arms. "And _whyyy_ are you a cat now?"

Laserblast opened his mouth to fire off some quip but all that came out was "Boxy~!"

"What hap-"

On some instinct, he pounced, knocking Boxman back against the desk, those thin legs flailing on either side of his hips. Merely being cheek to cheek with him was so satisfying that he found himself rubbing his face against Boxman's own.

"Definitely- ugh- definitely some feline instincts," Boxman said. He felt a hand settle between his shoulders for a moment before slowly drifting down. Laser arched into the touch, seeking more contact. He felt something in his chest start to rumble.

"Heh. You're purring!" Boxman cleared his throat. "Er... I mean. Interesting."

He could feel that warm, soft body beneath him and something in him ached for more skin on skin contact. He set to undoing Boxman's suspenders with embarrassing haste. He'd been suave at this once, but he was too desperate to slow the frantic movement of his fingers.

"Laserblast, what- what, ah, brought this on?" Boxman asked weakly. He squirmed beneath him, the underside of his soft, round stomach rubbing against Laser's crotch. He startled himself with the volume of his moan.

Boxman's face reddened. "Eh heh… Wow. Um. Are you, er… feeling alright? Since now you're… You're looking a little different…"

Laserblast shrugged, then ripped open Boxman's shirt. Stupid buttons taking too long… "Got splashed with something during a fight," Laserblast said, gripping the soft flesh of Boxman's stomach hard enough for his fingers to dig in. Cob, he was so hot – in both senses of the word. "Guess I'm an adjacent now." He kneaded those soft pecs, licking his lips. He could feel the thick muscle below that soft padding, like a hidden weapon. Boxman was so much stronger than he let on. If he ever fought hand to hand, well… His cock twitched at the thought.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Boxman shoved his hands away, then clutched his shirt. "Are you sure you even want this? There's a lot of instincts and hormones and- and-"

"Boxy," Laserblast gave him an unimpressed look. "I gave POINT the slip, broke into records to find the suspected location of your factory, infiltrated your security system, and am now talking to you. I want this. I want _you._ "

"Oh. Um. Wow. Really?"

Laserblast groaned with frustration, then prowled forward until he was straddling Boxman's bare stomach. He fumbled open his pants and whipped out his cock, breathing a sigh of relief. "This proof enough for you?"

"Yup," Boxman squeaked, mismatched eyes wide. "That- that definitely-"

Laser's tail lashed. "Please, Boxy, _touch me_ …" He braced his hand on either side of Boxman's head, rolling his hips forward.

Boxman swallowed, touching the slit with the tip of his finger, smearing a bead of pre-come over the head. His large, sharp teeth worried at his lip, a flush creeping up his cheeks.

"Come on, Boxy," he murmured, "You can do better than that."

Boxman licked his lips, then wrapped his fingers around Laser's cock. Laserblast thrust forward, fingers digging into the wood of the desk.

"Impatient," Boxman teased.

"Then do something about it."

Boxman's fist sped up on his cock, swiping his thumb over the head every few strokes. Laserblast cupped his cheek and quietly marveled at the dichotomy between metal and skin.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous," he murmured, the words slipping out without his permission.

Boxman seemed to startle, his face flushing a brilliant red. "You don't have to butter me up, Laser," Boxman said, pace barely slowing.

"I'm not," Laser said. "Cob, the things I would do to do to you if I thought-" _if I thought you wanted it._ "I waited, you know. At the coffee shop across from the bar. I waited for hours to see if you showed."

This time Boxman did slow, his eyes going wide.

"You- you did?"

Laserblast stroked his cheek. "Yeah. For what it's worth, I didn't know you were a villain until after we – I wasn't trying to pull anything over on you, okay?"

"I didn't go in person," Boxman confessed, "But I set up cameras in sensors to alert me the instant you came to the bar – _if_ you came to the bar, which I was so sure you wouldn't." Boxman offered a sheepish grin. "I was a block away, loitering in a shopping center."

"So, what you're saying is… we're both paranoid idiots."

"Maybe _you_ are," Boxman teased, with a wicked twist of his wrist.

Laserblast's thighs squeezed around Boxman's soft bulk, his tail lashing as he thrust into the villains tight fist.

"Fuck... love your hands, Boxy," he said. His voice sounded so strange overlaid with a purr.

"Suuuure," Boxman said, his face twisting into something bitter.

"You think I haven't thought about them since our last time at the bar? Hell, since that _first_ time at the bar?" He whined when Boxman squeezed the base of his cock. "Thought about your hands on my cock, your fingers in my ass-"

Boxman snorted. "Yes, I'm sure you thought about my _hand_." Boxman loosened his grip and began stroking his cock once more. "I'm not so sure about this one, though." He waved his claws in front of Laser, practically taunting him.

Laserblast had never been very good at resisting temptation. He sucked two digits into his mouth almost on instinct, exploring them with his tongue. He could feel the clawed tips resting against his tongue, the calluses and scars from years of machine work, the soft skin between his fingers. He held Boxman's wrist delicately with one hand, the other ruffling through the few feathers poking through his sleeve. Laserblast swirled his tongue around and between the fingers in his mouth, humming with pleasure. He couldn't stifle his disappointed groan when the fingers withdrew, only to moan when Boxman thrust them back in, rubbing against his tongue.

He thrust faster into Boxman's human hand almost as an afterthought, his attention focused on the fingers pumping in and out of his mouth. Boxman spread his fingers, trapping his tongue between them and squeezing. Laser moaned, the sound shockingly loud with his mouth open. He was sure he was drooling all over Boxman's fingers and wrist, but he could feel his balls drawing tight, his orgasm building and building.

"Well, Laser? Aren't you going to come for me?" The smug tone, the red gleam from his robotic eye, those sharp teeth bared in a vicious smile...

Laserblast came with a wordless shout, shooting spurts of come all over Boxman's chest and stomach.

Boxman slowly withdrew his fingers, a trail of saliva still connecting them.

"Well, that was enlightening," Boxman said, voice low and smooth, carrying a hint of danger.

"Care to elaborate?" Laserblast managed after a moment. He hadn't even gotten his breath back yet. He refused to move, instead trailing his finger through the mess on Boxman's stomach, torn between lapping it up sensually and rubbing it into Boxman's skin until the villain smelled like him.

Alright, that last thought was probably his new cat instincts talking.

Laserblast compromised by rubbing his come-covered finger against Boxman's lips.

"Bit-" Boxman licked his lips out of habit, then blushed at what he'd done. "Bit of an oral fixation there, Laser."

"You mean it wasn't obvious?" Laserblast murmured, coating two fingers in come and bringing them to Boxman's lips once again. He waited.

Boxman stared up at him before his eyes widened in realization, his cheeks flushing pink. After a moment, his eyes clenched shut, but he opened his mouth obediently, allowing Laser to slip his fingers inside for Boxman to lick clean.

Laserblast's whole chest felt like it was vibrating from the force of his purr as he repeated the process again and again until Boxman had swallowed every drop.

"Satisfied, Laser?" Boxman asked.

"Mmm… no." He reached behind himself to rub at the bulge in Boxman's pants – it wasn't as noticeable as it had felt that night at the bar, but poor Boxy hadn't been getting any stimulation. Laserblast intended to correct that immediately.

Heroes were all about fairness, after all.

"Let's get you out of those pants," Laser purred, hopping down off the desk.

"Wait!" Boxman blurted. "Um, aren't you, ah, tired?"

"Mmm, not so tired that I'd pass up the chance to make you come," he murmured, indulging his cat instincts and rubbing his cheek against Boxman's crotch as he fumbled blindly with his belt.

"Okay, okay-" Boxman soothed, clutching his arms and guiding Laserblast's hands away. "But not in my office, alright?"

Laserblast dragged him into a kiss, moaning when those sharp teeth grazed his lip before that broad tongue licked its way into his mouth to tangle with his own. He could faintly taste his own come which sent another surge of arousal through him. He wasn't sure if it was the cat DNA or just the effect Boxman had on him, but he had a feeling his refractory period had just gotten drastically shorter. He clutched at Boxman's lab coat, curling his tongue against Boxman's own until the villain pulled away, gasping for air.

"Take me to bed, Boxy," Laserblast ordered, a purr underlying his every word. He licked his lips, relishing the way Boxman's gaze followed his tongue.

Boxman swallowed, looking excited, yet oddly nervous. "Okay, Laser. Follow me."

Boxman hopped off the desk, his torn shirt and lab coat flapping like wings. As if sensing Laser's preoccupation, he looked down at his exposed skin, scowled, and pulled the now button-free edges of his shirt together.

He sent Laserblast a dirty look, which Laser pretended not to see.

It wasn't a particularly convincing act, but Boxman quickly resigned himself to it, letting the shirt flop open once more. He held out his avian hand to Laser, not even daring to look at him. Laserblast twined their fingers together. He knew his natural smile was a bit disconcerting at the best of times, but he couldn't stifle it if he tried. Boxman looked up at him, a shy sort of hope in his mismatched eyes. Laser squeezed his warm, callused palm in reassurance. Boxman's face split in a broad grin.

"Come on, Laser-baby," he said with a wink of his robotic eye. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom, hm?"

Boxman could feel the pressure receding from his sheath as they walked down the empty halls. Someday, they would be filled with robots, but today no one was here to witness what was surely a disastrous decision.

Laserblast wanted to get him off. Put like that, it sounded wonderful, if reckless. But Boxman knew how this part went. The clothes would come off and Laserblast would sneer or laugh or make some throwaway comment that made Boxman want to crawl under a rock and-

Cob, he hated this part. Right now, leading him by the hand to his bedroom, the possibilities loomed over him like rain clouds before a summer storm.

'Where is it?' maybe, or 'Is this some kind of trick?'

He'd also gotten a 'What the fuck is that?' before, which was just plain insulting.

The worst part was the silence, though, as they stared at his setup, faces screwed up in confusion or distaste.

"Well, ah, here it is, Laser," Boxman said. He reached for the panel to open the door, then hesitated.

"Box?" Laserblast was looking at him, face surprisingly soft with concern. He felt Laser's thumb swipe over his knuckle in a soothing gesture.

Boxman put his hand on the panel before he could lose his nerve altogether. He let go of Laserblast's hand as they entered, tapping his fingers together nervously.

"So, uh, how do- eheh- how do you, er, want to do this?" He wished he wasn't sweating quite so much, but didn't know how to stop.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think we're wearing entirely too many clothes," Laserblast purred, resting his fingers on the lapels to Boxman's lab coat.

"Ahhh... haha... you first!" Boxman said, pointing finger guns at him.

Laserblast studied him for a moment. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," he said, carefully. "I know I look different and I- may not be as… appealing to you as I was before..."

Oh Cob, he'd gotten the wrong idea!

"Nonononono," Boxman said, flailing his arms in panic. "I mean, ahem, no. Not that. I definitely want to see you naked. With or without ears and tail." He tapped his fingers together. "I just, uh, am not so wild about, ah... being naked?" His pitch crept up to something nearly a squeak by the last word.

Laserblast cocked his head ever so slightly, his ears forward and attentive. "...Why?"

"Well, uh, not everyone appreciates my, uh..." Boxman cleared his throat, almost gesturing to his crotch but diverting his hand at the last moment, petting his stomach in a soothing motion instead.

Laserblast looked baffled for a moment before his expression smoothed into something carefully neutral.

"Boxy," he said. "I like the way you look." His eyes trailed down Boxman's body with a flatteringly hungry gleam. He licked his lips, the tip of his tail twitching from excitement. "A lot."

"You haven't seen all of me!" Boxman snapped.

Laserblast flinched like he'd been struck. "But I'd like to," he said, surprisingly gentle.

"You. You know I'm an adjacent, right?" Boxman said.

Laserblast nodded. "Yeah. So a... cloaca, then?"

Boxman sputtered. "Well, I, ahem, prefer sheath and - and I do have a penis, it's just-"

He was startled to silence by a finger pressed to his lips.

Laserblast flashed a crooked grin, the one that looked deliciously sinister.

"May I?" Laser asked. His fingertips brushed against the button of Boxman's pants.

Boxman swallowed. "Okay."

Laserblast dropped to his knees, popping the button and drawing down the fly with charming eagerness.

He was stymied by the boots for only a moment before he yanked them off with his pants, peeling off Boxman's socks almost as an afterthought once Boxman hopped up to sit on the edge of the bed.

Laserblast reached for Boxman's briefs, but the villain batted them away. "Not until you're naked too!" Boxman insisted.

Laserblast smirked and stood. He tugged his fingerless gloves off with his teeth, biting into the knuckle and dragging them off slowly. Boxman's mouth was dry. Something about the way he did it was so menacing - like he was imagining sinking his teeth into Boxman himself rather than the glove. He remembered that night in the alley, the bruises Laser had left on his neck with his lips and teeth.

He'd worn them around the factory like a badge of honor, forgoing his tie and even the top two buttons on his shirt before the big reveal. Now he found himself missing those marks.

Laserblast pulled his tank top over his head and Boxman's eyes went wide. He was really very fit, Boxman couldn't help but notice. Compared to his own puff...

His belt was still undone, so Laserblast kicked off his shoes and began easing his pants down his hips in a sensual little wriggle that made the light play off of those sculpted muscles in a way that just had to be calculated.

Laserblast stepped out of his pants, still wearing his boxers. That struck Boxman as very inefficient, really, but from the wicked smirk on his face, it was clearly intentional.

"Would you like to do the honors, Boxy?" Laserblast purred, prowling closer. He stopped inches away, close enough for Boxman to feel his body heat.

"The-" Boxman's voice cracked and he quickly cleared his throat. "The honors?"

Laser's lopsided grin broadened, leaving him looking less like a housecat and more like a panther or perhaps some sort of snake eyeing a particularly slow rodent.

He guided Boxman's hands to the waistband of his boxers.

"Oh!" Boxman licked his lips nervously before pulling them down. He'd seen Laserblast's cock not long ago, but even though it was only half-hard, it looked much more intimidating this close to eye level.

Also, how in Cob's name was he already getting hard again?!

Laserblast sank back down to his knees. "Any more excuses, Boxy?"

Boxman shook his head mutely. Laserblast smiled.

"Hips up, Box," he purred - literally, Boxman noticed. The villain obeyed, eyes going wide when his briefs were nearly torn off of him in Laserblast's eagerness.

"Feathers?" Laserblast cooed, nuzzling against the down at his crotch. So far, no freak out over the lack of dick. It was still safely tucked inside him at the moment, but hardening at the attention.

"Mmm... Boxy..." Laserblast rubbed his cheek against Boxman's slit in what was a pretty damn blatant act of possessiveness. Boxman wished it didn't make his cock harden further.

"I want to make you feel good," Laser murmured, rubbing his cheek against him again. His purring felt startlingly good against his slit. He could feel lubricant begin to build in his sheath, threatening to spill free. Laserblast tugged on his thighs and Boxman fell backwards onto his elbows. His ass was almost hanging off the bed. He opened his mouth to protest, only to feel Laser's lips against his slit. Even braced on his elbows as he was, he could only see those black, furry ears on Laser's head over the swell of his own stomach. He felt something hot and wet probing at the opening of his slit, teasing and pressing against the edges.

"Ah! Cob, Laser!" He struggled upright enough to grab hold of those ears. They felt soft and velvety against his fingertips. The volume of Laser's purring increased even further as he rubbed at the base of his ears.

Boxman keened when Laser finally forced his tongue inside, despite how tightly he kept his slit clenched. He could feel an embarrassing gush of lubricant escape him and was half-certain that any moment now, Laser would pull back and make some comment over the taste or call Boxman a girl or-

Instead, he felt Laser's fingers dig into his hips as he pressed in even closer.

"Mmm…" Laserblast hummed before curling his tongue in an absolutely delicious way.

He could feel that tongue exploring his slit, from his sheath to his hole, his nose buried in Boxman's feathers.

He felt his cock descending, the pressure building in his sheath. He tugged at those furry ears.

"Laser, I- oh!" He squirmed when the hero's tongue slid inside his sheath. "It's coming out!"

Laserblast hummed and between that and the purring, his cock slid further until the tip was pressing against the edge of his sheath. Laserblast explored what little he could reach with his tongue.

"Laser- Laserblast-" Boxman couldn't stifle the noises escaping him, high and needy. The head crowned, breaching his sheath faster than usual, but entirely too slow, sending up sparks behind his eyelids and ringing in his ears. He felt Laserblast suckle at the emerging head as Boxman's sheath spread wide to accommodate him. Almost before he could process that the head had finally left him, he could feel it engulfed in a tight heat, Laserblast's whole mouth seeming to vibrate with the force of his purring.

Boxman blinked the stars out of his eyes, stroking those velvet soft ears as he caught his breath. More of the shaft slid free, barely exposed to the air for a moment before Laser's lips were sliding down the length, taking it further into his mouth.

"L-Laser," Boxman managed. "Ngh! Not going to last long if you-"

Despite his warning, a disappointed whine escaped him when Laserblast slid off with a pop.

"You're so thick, Boxy," Laserblast murmured, rubbing his cheek against the tip of his cock and looking up at him through dark, hooded eyes.

Boxman had a fleeting thought to be grateful that his cheeks were free of stubble in that particular area before Laser licked a line up his cock, the hero's eyes falling shut in an expression of pure bliss.

"So." Laserblast licked his lips, stroking Boxman's cock idly. "You're nice and hard for me... Why don't we have some real fun?" That sinister grin spread across his face and Boxman's cock gave an interested twitch.

"Wha- Ahem. What did you have in mind?" Boxman asked, gripping the sheets on either side of him.

"Mm, you could fuck my mouth, if you wanted." Pre-come beaded at the tip of his cock at the mere thought. Laserblast leaned in to press his lips against the head and suckle, working his tongue over the slit for a moment.

"Or you could fuck me," Laser added, almost as an afterthought. "Pin me down and fuck me with that nice, thick cock of yours until I scream."

"Yes!" Boxman blurted. "I mean, erm... yes."

Laserblast smirked, leaning in to prod at his cock with one fingertip. "Well then, Boxy... how do you want me?"

"On the bed would be a good start," Boxman said with a smirk of his own.

Laserblast chuckled and stood before climbing onto the bed, his tail tickling under Boxman's nose as he passed.

He sprawled onto the bed artfully in a way that was a little too picturesque to be anything but calculated. As much as Boxman appreciated the little reminder that Laserblast, for some Cob-forsaken reason, really wanted this, it rubbed him the wrong way.

"I never said to lay down " Boxman said, the words rumbling in his chest like a growl. He could have sworn Laserblast's cock twitched in response, which... well, he'd definitely need to explore that later. "On your hands and knees like a good kitty."

"Big talk, coming from a bird," Laserblast retorted. Even so, he was quick to obey, but not quite quick enough to hide the faint blush rising to his cheeks.

Boxman licked his lips, admiring the surprisingly perky butt in front of him. He stroked one of the pale cheeks with his bird hand, smiling with delight when Laser shivered and actually arched into the touch. Most partners, in his experience, found reminders of his avian anatomy off-putting. He grasped both cheeks, spreading him open.

 _I don't have lube_ , he realized. _Shit!_

He'd never needed it before! He produced his own, after all.

Would that put Laser off?

Boxman leaned in, rubbing his tongue against the pink pucker. The reaction was electric - Laser's tail shot straight up in the air, his whole body going rigid.

"Oh shit, Boxy!" Laser groaned.

Boxman waited to see if he was going to elaborate - after all, it was a pretty ambiguous statement. Finally, after a few moments of breathless anticipation, Laserblast shoved his hips back.

"Come on already!" he hissed. "You kinky son of a bi- oh Cob!"

Boxman smirked, then repeated the gesture, wriggling his tongue in even further.

"Fuck, Boxy, your fucking tongue, ahh!" He could feel Laserblast's tail thrashing as he rocked back against his mouth. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, exactly - feline-adjacents were hard to read sometimes - but when he stopped once more, Laser let out a pitiful whine, shoving his ass backwards helpfully.

He could feel that tightly clenched hole start to relax finally, but spit wouldn't be enough.

Boxman rubbed at his slit, dipping fingers into his slit alongside his cock, one at a time. It was uncomfortable, but he'd had enough bad sex to know that the idea of taking Laserblast without any slick was a step too far for him, villain or no.

Cob, was that even enough lube? He pulled back to look at his human fingers, ignoring the plaintive noises coming from the hero. Maybe? Well, if in doubt, best to go with too much, rather than too little. With a grimace, he reached behind himself to rub his fingers against the hole at the base of his sheath. No cock in the way there, after all.

The lubricant made an almost obscene squelch when he thrust his fingers inside, not bothering to allow himself time to adjust. He was durable, he could take a little discomfort. Luckily he was pretty aroused already – there was plenty to spare. He dug his talons into Laser's ass, holding him in place until he decided he had enough slick on his fingers. Satisfied, he pressed one finger to Laser's entrance, not letting up until the tip slipped inside.

"Are you… hnn… Are you fucking me with your own lube?" Laser asked, pushing back against him.

Boxman hesitated. "…mmmaybeee…?"

"Oh Cob! You're so fucking kinky, I love it," he moaned, fucking himself back on Boxman's finger. Boxman dug his talons in once more, nearly to the point of drawing blood before Laser finally stilled.

 _Is that kinky?_ Boxman wondered. _I thought I was just being practical…_

"I'm setting the pace here, Laserblast," Boxman said silkily. "Hold. Still."

He heard a very soft "fuuuck…", which he chose to interpret as a positive sign. Boxman added a second finger, pumping them in and out of that tight hole. His cock ached, but he was sure it'd be worth it. This part was fun too, in its own way. Laserblast made the prettiest sounds – little gasps whenever Boxman spread his fingers, soft moans, bitten off curses when Boxman took just a little too long to push back inside.

He could see Laser's cock hanging down between his thighs, dripping pre-come onto the mattress, drop by drop. The hero hadn't reached for it once. Boxman wasn't sure if he was doing it to hold off on coming until Boxman was inside or if he enjoyed denying himself. Quite possibly both.

Or, he reflected as he added a third finger, Laserblast enjoyed _being_ denied. Either in general, or by Boxman in particular. He spread his fingers wide, watching the way that tight little hole clenched around his fingers.

"Come on, Boxy, fuck me already," Laser hissed, almost rocking back before he caught himself. "Shove that big cock of yours inside me already!"

"Hm… No." Boxman smiled when Laser groaned. "I'm not _satisfied_ yet."

"Box…"

"Maybe if you ask me nicely-"

"Please! Please, Boxy, I want your cock! I need it, so thick, just please, please, please-"

Boxman pulled his fingers free and shoved Laser so that he fell forward, ass in the air, face in the mattress. He stood up, slicking up his cock and wiping the excess off on the tatters of his shirt and coat before shedding them altogether.

He grasped Laser's hip with his avian hand, using his human one to rub the head of his cock against Laser's hole. Not pushing inside, just rubbing – watching the little pucker clench hungrily.

"Cob, Boxy, please stop _teasing,_ I need…"

Boxman slid inside in one swift, smooth motion.

Laserblast mewled, ears pulled flat, tail straight up and almost vibrating. Boxman grasped Laser's hips with both hands, holding him still. His hole was so tight around Boxman's cock that he was worried he was hurting him. Laser craned his neck to look at him, cheeks flushed.

"Why're you stopping?" he asked. "Boxy, _please!_ "

Well, how was he supposed to resist that?

Boxman rocked back on his heels, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in until he could feel Laser's ass pressed against his slit. He kept his pace slow at first, at least until he felt certain he could move without hurting the hero beneath him. Still, it wasn't quite right.

_Ah, I know…_

He seized Laserblast's tail with his avian hand and pulled, forcing his hips higher as he slammed home once more. Laser wailed.

"Fuck, _there!_ "

_Found it._

Boxman sped up, snapping his hips forward in thrust after thrust. Standing like this, he could see Laserblast biting down on his own fingers, trying in vain to stifle the noises escaping him. Boxman rubbed at the base of his tail with one hand as he massaged one of those sculpted glutes with his human hand.

He could feel his orgasm building along with the volume of Laserblast's moans.

"Oh Cob, I'm gonna- Laser!" He tried to pull out before coming but only succeeded in making a mess – come leaking out of the tight pucker and decorating those perky buttocks.

"Shit!" He scrambled for tissues, still coming down from the high of orgasm, only to yelp when he was tackled onto the bed. He felt Laserblast's erection rubbing against his thigh.

 _He didn't come!_ Boxman thought despairingly. Cob, he was a terrible lover… Making a mess, finishing before his partner…

"Boxy, I can't take it… Please let me fuck you." Laserblast leaned back, which only served to press his hips further against him. "Cob, I just came dry but I can't stop…"

 _Oh. OH!_ Boxman hid a grin against Laser's shoulder. _Nevermind. I'm an excellent lover._

_Wait, what was that about-?_

"You, um, you want to- eep!" He felt Laser's fingers rubbing at his slit.

"Yes, Boxy," he purred. "Do you know how often I've thought about that sexy ass of yours over the past few weeks?"

Boxman could feel his cheeks getting redder. He still couldn't quite believe it when Laser said things like that, but his actions had shown again and again that, for some Cob forsaken reason, he meant them.

"Just, uh… Go slow?" Boxman leaned back, offering a nervous grin. "It's been, heh… a while."

Laserblast grinned, sharp and dangerous. "Oh… I can do that…"

Boxman keened as a third finger slid inside him, the digits curling and spreading alongside Laserblast's wicked tongue. He hid his burning face in the pillow, only to discover that it smelled much like Laserblast himself – like sugar and artificial cherry flavoring. He could feel his cock hardening inside him once more.

"I think – hng! I think that's good, Laser," Boxman said, digging his talons into the mattress.

Laserblast hummed, intensifying the vibrations from his purring to an almost unbearable degree, for just a moment.

"I think not, Boxy," Laserblast said, fingers still working inside him mercilessly. "You said to take it slow, and I take that seriously."

Boxman whined. "That's slow enough," he said, squirming back onto those long fingers. "I think I'm good now."

Laserblast crooked his fingers _just so_ and Boxman moaned. "Mm. It's best to be safe, you know," Laserblast said. Boxman couldn't see him with Laserblast positioned behind him, but he could tell he was wearing that insufferable smirk that Boxman was entirely too fond of.

"Laser, if you don't put your cock in me in the next thirty seconds, I swear to Cob…"

He felt Laserblast chuckle, felt the stubble of his cheek against his ass. Stupid cat instincts, making Boxman all flustered...

"Well, if you insist…"

Boxman yelped as he was suddenly pulled backwards and lifted, Laserblast's strong arms wrapped around him. "W- what? What are you doing?!"

"Just doing what you asked," Laser purred against his ear. He felt the head of the hero's cock against his slit, rubbing at his hole for just a moment before it breached him.

He wasn't sure how to describe the noise that came out of him, aside from _loud_ , as he was too focused on the long cock he was currently being lowered onto. It seemed to go on and on until at last he was seated on Laserblast's crossed legs. He something furry curl around his side – Laser's tail, he realized.

"Still with me, Boxy?" Laserblast murmured, tugging and pinching at his nipples.

"Mhmm," Boxman managed after a moment or two. One of Laser's hands drifted down to pet his stomach. The villain leaned back, feeling that strong, muscular body flush against his own.

"Can I-"

"Yeah." Boxman's voice came out breathier than he would've preferred. "You can move."

Those strong arms lifted him once more, lowering him down at a slightly different angle. Then again. It was the third time when Laser hit his mark, his cock scraping over his prostate.

"Oh fuck," Boxman moaned. "Laser, that's- that's so good!" Good felt inadequate, really. He could see sparks behind his eyelids with every thrust and his cock was already breaching his sheath once more.

"You like that?" Laser purred, rubbing his cheek against his neck and jaw. Boxman could feel the tickle of his stubble.

"Don't stop," Boxman said instead, leaving the 'Obviously' unspoken.

Laser's fingers dug into his sides as he sped up, those powerful arms practically bouncing him on his cock.

"Touch yourself," Laserblast urged, his pace beginning to go ragged. "Come on, Boxy. Come on my cock. I want to feel it."

Boxman felt almost clumsy as he groped for his own length, the shaft slick with his lubricant and pre-come. It took embarrassingly few strokes before he was coming with a shout.

He could feel Laserblast fucking him through the aftershocks, nailing his prostate with every thrust. He felt those arms wrap around him and squeeze one last time as sharp teeth dug into the back of his neck as he came.

They collapsed onto the bed, heedless of the mess on the rumpled sheets.

After several minutes of breath-catching and definitely-not-cuddling (because Boxman was a _villain_ , damn it! He did not _cuddle_ with _heroes_!), Boxman broke the silence.

"This is gonna be a bitch to clean up later," he mumbled into Laser's collarbone.

"Me sneaking away from POINT or our relationship in general?" Laserblast muttered sleepily. He was stroking Boxman's hair almost idly – if it hadn't felt so nice, Boxman would have swatted his hand away.

Er, probably.

"I was actually referring to the sheets," Boxman said, "but yes, that too."

Laserblast snickered and Boxman felt himself smiling in response.

"Eh, fuck it. That's a problem for tomorrow," Laserblast said. "Cats sleep 18 hours a day, you know."

"We need to talk about that eventually, you know."

"Eh, that's a problem for tomorrow, too."

Boxman huffed in feigned annoyance for a moment before caving and snuggling closer. "Yeah. Tomorrow."


End file.
